degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20161206181538
A poem (?) for every fuckboy that ever overstepped a boundary: Boys will be boys is the standard excuse It's all a ruse To facilitate the cycle of abuse So women can keep being misused Everything is opposite Surrounded by apologists Because more important is a man's reputation Than a woman's release from the stranglehold of suffragation Or protection from violent altercation Which brings me to my main contention Pay attention As you begin your descension into this most important lesson My short skirt does not say yes My dress does not excuse duress Drink in my hand is not invitation for sex This is not left to guess If it's not vocal it's not focal If it's not sober, it's not kosher No does not mean yes It means go the fuck away Cuz no still means no any time any day Not here to quench your thirst No interest in being your third, second or first tonight Must every night be riddled with fright I just want to feel alright No I don't want the D If I did, I'd partake voluntarily So take your fucking hands off me Buy me a drink But let me tell you what I think If you want a drink of this, you got to work for it And even then there are no promises Of anything but friendship If even that So take it or suck it No longer one to be fucked with Not that you would know the first thing about it It takes skill that boys of your ilk cannot fulfill C-O-N-S-E-N-T What does that mean? Get your fucking hands off me You think you can grab me by the pussy because it's what your president decrees Just fucking try me And witness The Grand Prix Of your emasculation Or should I say castration Because if my body is free game So is yours for me to claim Not as fun is it when that rule is the same You wanted action Here's my reaction Fuckboy of the mayonnaise persuasion The common denominator of the equation Thinking you're entitled to invasion Confusing evasion for affection Uncalled for gyration Ignoring my vexation While you use the excuse ofinebriation No regard for the litigation Claim privilege is a myth While Brock Turner pleads the fifth Not here to gratify or satisfy I'm not your "ho" to wax your pole or stroke your ego Machismo Not eager to please Not here to appease Can't you see my unease When I freeze, my silence is not an invitation for your initiation Not playing hard to get Not your pet to covet Testing my patience yet Take your song and dance and keep it in your pants You have no chance Push and prod, you want to see how deep this rabbit hole goes Where it stops nobody knows But it won't get you anywhere Except maybe a proverbial nightmare Of your own creation Forged from the fires of your causation Pillage and plunder that's what you think you're supposed to do I'll tear your ass asunder you won't know what hit you Genetic encoding Archaic, imposing No viable justification in this 21st century jurisdiction Ship your ass far away from here Steadfast to Belfast where you can't mishear my protest But really it's in your better interest Cuz I eat boys like you for breakfast Here's your public spectacle I'm not your receptacle To stick your genitals First mishap Unleash the Venus fly trap V for Vendetta Vagina dentata Okay maybe that part is not true But there's nothing a woman won't say when she is trying to get rid of you Fuck your blue balls fuck your friend zone Your hormones are not an excuse to bitch and moan Cuz if you think there's nothing worse than rejection when this all ends Try unwanted affection from your creepy friend My friendly disposition Is no exposition In support of any supposition That I want fornication I'm not a vending machine that you can put nice coins in me For sexual favour Could you be any faker May come as a shocker But my life is not an audition to become your lover By the way If I say I'm gay Let me enunciate I don't appreciate Your ménage tois fantasy Take your misogyny Relinquish your fetish Life is too short to live with your menace Queer spectrum is not reflection of interest in experimentation Same rules apply Don't fucking pry Also if I'm straight still doesn't mean a date is in your fate Cause If I have no guy It's not that I am being shy It's just that being single Doesn't mean I wanna mingle Or have to So if you want to holler I caught you a dollar Buy yourself a clue I'm sorry I'm being rude? Boo fucking hoo Cry me a river Pour it in a pitcher Cause there's nothing richer Than the tears of a chauvinist mister So succulent So opulent Your tears are my sustenance Misandry? Try no tolerance for fuckboys policy I love my men just fine But those worth my time Are truly the seldom dime I won't smile, sit pretty Let you defile or do me dirty I'm strong, empowered No delicate flower For you to overpower For my rights I will always fight Until at last this culture is a thing of the past But until that day suffice to say I will not flinch, I will not shrink I will school you in a manner most succinct I will tell you what I think